how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Burning Beekeeper
Recap In the cold opening, Marshall and Lily decide to hold a , but Marshall is horrified upon learning that Lily's Father is keeping bees in the basement. Ted and Robin arrive in the middle of an argument, which they put on hold as they enter the house. Future Ted explains to his kids that the housewarming party fell apart in five minutes. He then proceeds to describe those five minutes, going room by room. Living Room In the Living Room, Garrison Cootes confronts Ted about the supply of food having already been eaten. Cootes is a vegan, and he is under the impression that Ted ate the vegan spring rolls. Cootes departs to track down more food and Marshall begins talking to Ted. Moments later, a man in a beekeeper suit runs through the house on fire. Dining Room In the Dining Room, Barney has eaten all the vegan spring rolls, proclaiming them fantastic even though they are vegan. He begins hitting on a woman who is having a for her kitten, who is "finally becoming a cat." Barney calls her crazy until he realizes how hot she is. Lily later informs Barney that the last man to sleep with the woman and not call her was tracked down, by the woman, and had a certain part of his anatomy removed. Moments later, a man in a beekeeper outfit runs through the house on fire. Kitchen In the Kitchen, Ted and Robin continue their argument about Robin yelling at an old woman. Robin says that Ted doesn't stand up for himself and always runs away from confrontation. Ted then leaves the kitchen (Robin's remark about running away from confrontation is why Ted fought with Cootes). Lily and Barney go into the kitchen to get Lily's internet-bought Gouda, only to knock it on the floor and then find mice on it. Lily leaves the kitchen and Barney puts the Gouda back on the table. Marshall and Garrison Cootes enter the kitchen to argue. Cootes wants them to go back to the office to work. Marshall, in anger, quits his job and tells Cootes he needs to get a hobby because he works too much. Mickey suggests that Cootes should try beekeeping as a hobby, and gives him his beekeeper suit which he puts on. Lily's dad, though, has doused the outfit in kerosene to repel the bees. Just as Cootes opens the basement door, the timer to Ted and Robin's dish goes off. Cootes steps over to remove it from the oven and bursts into flames. He runs from the house and leaps into the snow-covered front yard, putting himself out. He then yells out that he enjoyed this incident and then tells Marshall that they'll take the night off. Cootes then asks, "I'll see you Monday?" To which Marshall nods. Ted then tells Robin that he thinks that it's nice that she is such a badass, to which Robin replies that it is pretty badass that Ted is so nice. Cootes then mentions that he didn't close the basement door, which results in the whole house being filled with bees. Meanwhile, Barney and the crazy-hot lady have been upstairs having sex. Barney tries to sneak out when the woman begins describing their future. He sees thousands of bees in the hallway and rethinks his escape. Only after the woman says more crazy things does Barney run naked into the hallway and gets stung by the bees. Continuity *Mickey moved in with Marshall and Lily in . *Ted and Robin "pause" a fight. In , it was revealed that Marshall and Lily would pause fights that had been going on for a long time. *Marshall's obsession with Gouda is also shown in , including him saying "don't sleep on the Gouda". *Marshall tells Lily that he doesn't respond well to screaming. This was previously mentioned in . *Ted says that he is a kicker. This was first mentioned in . *During Ted's disagreement with Garrison Cootes, Ted says "So have I (been in a fight)... sort of," in reference to the fight he had with Doug in . *Lily tried to be a beekeeper herself in . Gallery 101494 FOX 0009b.jpg 101494 FOX 0109b 1.jpg 101494 FOX 0572b.jpg burning beekeeper.jpg 7x15-The-Burning-Beekeeper-how-i-met-your-mother-28903389-1280-720.jpg himym-715-31.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889601-1280-720.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889191-1280-720.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889616-1280-720.jpg 1328303592.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889743-1280-720.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889676-1280-720.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889755-1280-720.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889209-1280-720.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889199-1280-720.jpg 7x15-The-Burning-Beekeeper-barney-and-robin-28888670-1280-720.jpg Neil-Barney-The-Burning-Beekeeper-HIMYM-neil-patrick-harris-28889702-1280-720.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted puts the tray in the oven and then puts 5 minutes on the timer, the oven shows it's on OFF and it doesn't show Ted turning the oven on after placing the food inside. At the end of the episode, when Marshall's boss opens the oven, the oven is now hot which causes him to catch on fire. Allusions and Outside References *Ted corrects Robin's mis-attribution of the the quote, "Never give up. Never surrender." to Sun Tzu as actually coming from the movie . *When Mickey is trying not to remind Marshall of the bees, he says Marshall is as busy as . Cage's character in is tortured by having bees poured onto his head. *When Barney runs out of the guest room he isn't wearing clothes and screams like Music * - (plays most of the episode in the background) *Flight of the Bumblebee - Other Notes *In the opening sequence, Mickey awkwardly strokes his scrambled egg when explaining about his beekeeping job. Guests *Martin Short - Garrison Cootes *Chris Elliott - Mickey Aldrin * - Geraldine Podcast Featuring an interview with Martin Short. Reception * The episode received 9.99 million viewers. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/02/ratings-news-7th-february-2012.html * The graded the episode at C+.http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-burning-beekeeper,68821/ * TV Fanatic gave the episode 5 out of 5 stars.http://www.tvfanatic.com/2012/02/how-i-met-your-mother-review-dont-sleep-on-the-gouda/ * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9.5 stars out of 10. "...awesome storytelling technique...plus a little surprise at the end." References External Links *''The Burning Beekeeper'' at CBS Press Express * * * Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes